In the Attic
by Warrior Dae
Summary: Zoe's POV. Zoe's going over her thoughts of Kouji, and soon finds herself alone her her attic/room. What's going to happen up there with them all alone?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. If I did then it probably wouldn't have made it through the first month!

**A/N: **I don't know if I would actually call this a sequel to Distracted Minds and Late Nights. I don't think I'll do a sequel to that. Not sure yet.

I looked at him across the table. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words. My mind was at a blank for once. Takuya gave me a weird look, as if knowing something was wrong with me. Usually I was saying random things to start conversations, but now, I couldn't even think straight. No one said anything, I don't think they noticed. 

I walked home, the others flanking me. They weren't very opened to me walking around by myself with danger from the digiworld. Me being the Digi Princess, they weren't taking any chances. They were supposed to protect me. But I've tried to argue that I was still a Warrior. I was the Warrior of Wind and I was a princess meant for battle. That was something I don't think they understood, or at least they didn't want to give in and then have something happen to me, my body being as fragile as it is.

We sat in my room in the attic. The half-breeds in their cages around us. I didn't like the idea of that, but even Kouji, who wasn't for the idea of keeping these animals in cages, said that they could cause a lot of destruction to the house. I had to agree. They had powers that I'd never seen. My dog, Princess, could walk through walls and shoot laser beams from her eyes! That's as far from normal as it could get. 

Though we all had our special powers. Kowichi can see far away, a distance that no one I know can, and tell who's coming. Tommy could understand animals, they just couldn't understand him. JP could tell if a person was a threat just by looking at them. Kouji could see through solid objects. Takuya was able to tell if someone was lying, which got annoying and made it hard to lie your way out of anything. 

Me. I was a special case. I had the powers over fire, water and lightening that I was born with along with magic that came with that package. Healing was something I had to learn royally. Bokomon taught me how to put up shields. Invisibility is what I got for being a warrior. 

I find it ironic that I'm the Digi princess and the Warrior of Wind is meant to protect her. I've thought about it over and over and figured that it meant that I was able to protect my self. 

I watched as Takuya left for home, soon followed by Tommy, Kowichi, and then JP. I was alone with Kouji. I sat there, Princess in my lap asleep and watched as Scratchy tried to claw her way out of the cage. That happened once and my dad was in a wheelchair for a month recovering from the damage she did to his legs, so I improved the cage so she couldn't get out. Strangthy, the little ant that was as strong as me, was trying to knock his cage over, but got no luck from something nailed to the desk. Kouji sat in silence watching as the rest of my half-breeds tried to break free. He sighed then looked at me. We locked eyes and stayed there for who knows how long. All I knew was that eventually Princess jumped down and onto the bed below the attic. I was so lost in his blue eyes that the only way I noticed was because I didn't feel her heat on my exposed legs.

I felt the air tense and Kouji's mind on something. I couldn't tell what though. My mind wasn't working well enough. All I could tell was that whatever it was, it was something big because Kouji's body had tensed. I gulped as I felt my body involuntarily slid off of my bed and crawled over to Kouji. His body grew tenser as a rested my delicate hand on his broad chest. I felt his strong, slender arms wrap around my fragile, petite body and pull it closer to him. 

Something about this reminded me of a dream. No way would Kouji go after the woman he was supposed to protect. But then again, if that was the case, she didn't want to wake up.

"Tell me something Z," Kouji muttered.

"What."

"Why the hell would you want a body guard like me? You could have someone so much better."

"No I couldn't. I trust you more then anything Kouji Menamoto."

I looked into Kouji's deep blue eyes, trust written in my green ones and felt my mind go numb as Kouji leaned in and kissed me. His lips were warm against mine and my hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders wrapping around his neck. His tongue licked my lower lip and I didn't hesitate to allow him in. 

I let out a moan against his mouth as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, exploring it thoroughly.

We finally pulled apart, both of us in desperate need of air.

I rested my head upon his chest his arms pulling me closer to him. 

"Kouji?"

"Yes Princess?"

"You'll keep me safe no matter what, right?" I asked, giving him the same look that got me out of so much murder trouble. 

He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. 

"Of coarse Z. I'll protect you for all eternity."

**Fin**


End file.
